1. Field of the Invention
In a program of beauty enhancement a foundation composition is applied to the face and other parts of the body to even skin tone and texture and to hide pores, imperfections, fine lines and the like. A foundation composition is also applied to moisturize the skin, to balance the oil level of the skin and to provide protection against the adverse effects of sunlight, wind and the harsh environment.
In spite of these positive results, foundation compositions have been criticized because of their unpleasant feel and, more importantly, for their coloring of the skin. Since they provide color, the user must select a shade that suits the user's complexion and coloring. Not only is this a difficult and subjective decision but it is made at the point of purchase. The place of purchase oftentimes has lighting that differs from the lighting at other places. Moreover, lighting changes during the day. Therefore, proper foundation coloring needs continually vary. The constraint of a single shade, imposed by the foundation compositions of the prior art, thus represent a significant negative to their use. Indeed, the application of color in foundation compositions may appear artificial and evident to others. Obviously, the less apparent the beauty aid, the more effective it is.
The removal of color from cosmetic foundation compositions would therefore overcome many of the problems associated with the foundation compositions of the prior art. However, color is essential in providing many of the desirable features of a foundation composition. Color evens skin tone and texture. It also hides skin pores and imperfections. Thus, a new foundation composition which overcomes the problems long associated with foundation compositions of the prior art but which still provides the desirable features of foundation compositions of the prior art would represent a significant advance in the cosmetic art.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many foundation compositions are described in the prior art. These compositions provide advantages over earlier foundation compositions but require colorants in providing their advantageous effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,291 discloses a method of filling and camouflaging skin cavities by applying a composition which includes 65 to 75 parts by weight of a microcrystalline wax and about 25 to 35 parts of a mineral oil. The composition includes a colorant, preferably a coal tar dye, for example, D & C Red No. 17, which matches the color of the user's skin.
A spreadable, flowable and greaseless cosmetic coverup composition is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,405. That composition is characterized by the presence of a first and a second alkoxylated surfactant present in substantially the same concentration. Although the '405 patent composition, unlike earlier foundation compositions, represents an advance over earlier foundation compositions, it shares the disadvantageous property of including a heavy concentration of cosmetically acceptable water insoluble pigments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,532 recites a facial cosmetic powder which utilizes crystalline silica in much lower concentration than that employed in the then prior art compositions. This powder, used as a blush or a facial coating, is said to be effective in hiding skin wrinkles, lines and pores. The composition is a mixture of a color phase and a diluent phase. The color phase is formed by blending crystalline silica with colorants. The resultant color phase is mixed with the diluent phase, essentially formed from nacreous materials such as talc and mica, to form the composition.
The use of a foundation composition which has a significantly high concentration of nacreous material is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,207. This foundation, a pressed powder composition, is characterized by the presence of a nacreous material such as mica and a binder oil which provides a frosted pearl effect, that is, a lustrous look. The color of this foundation is provided by the nacreous material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,963 describes a foundation composition useful in making up a mannequin. The composition comprises a polymeric film-forming material, a water-insoluble white powder. The powder, which has an average particle size of from 2 to 100 microns, represents 20 to 60 weight percent of the composition. This composition is recited to overcome the problems associated with making up a mannequin using conventional makeup material. Conventional foundation compositions, designed for use on human skin, do not adhere to nor uniformly spread onto the surface layer of a synthetic resin of a mannequin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,789 sets forth a high moisture absorbent body powder composition. The composition comprises finely divided rice hulls which passes through a 200 mesh sieve. Finely divided rice hulls are recited to possess far better water absorption than talc, the principal ingredient usually employed in body powders. Although this composition does not include a colorant, this product is not a foundation composition. Rather, it is a dusting powder applied over a foundation composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,562 discloses a cosmetic makeup composition which includes, as a binding agent therefor, an intimate mixture of from 5 to 95 weight percent of a mixture of finely divided silica and about 5 to 95 weight percent of finely divided polyethylene fibers. The composition is recited to maintain its uniformity over the areas of the skin to which it is applied. That is, it is said to be "creaseproof." The composition of the '562 patent includes colorant albeit in admixture with nacreous agents.
Nakamura et al., Preprints of the XIVth I.F.S.C.C. Congress, Barcelona, 1986, Vol. I, 51-63 (1986) describes a novel makeup composition utilizing spherical silica and polydimethyl siloxane. This combination is recited to provide a foundation which reduces wrinkle visibility to a greater extent than makeup foundations with which it was compared. This reduction in wrinkle visibility is caused by optical blurring enhanced by the novel use of spherical silica and polydimethyl siloxane.